For We are a Broken People, In Need of a Savior
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: Just when the world seems to have sorted itself out the apocalypse has to hit. People are dying and chaos ensues, the only ones not surprised are the believers. For years the prophecy has told tale of such a thing happening, but now that it has come where are their saviors? Where are the 12 Graces promised to save the deserving people? Under the 12's rule a new world shall open up


_" Lord of the Skies, of the Fallen Earth, of the Darkened Stars, and of the Broken People, you sit upon your throne, high and exalted, with the power of the Tree of Life ay your side. We humbly stand here before you and call upon you now for the 12 Graces. As promised in the Old Prophecy we ask in these troubled times to have the 12 Graces come down from the Heavens above and help our fallen world. " _

_Above them the skies, earth, and stars replied, " The 12 Graces are among those Broken People, and so shall they rise to the occasion. Fear not and obey. Follow them and you shall receive your salvation."_

* * *

Xiumin groggily opens his eyes as his alarm goes off. The continuously buzzing/ringing noise seems to grow louder with every passing second and Xiumin's hand reaches out to blindly search for the culprit. When he finally grasps the atrocious source of the noise, he bangs it against the nightstand until it stops and then slumps back down under his covers.

The warmth of the comforter envelops him and sleep soon begins to pull him back under, like the roll of the ocean's tide, when suddenly a rustling noise quickly snaps him back. Xiumin's eyes open wide in a mock-frightened look. The rustle sounds again. Ever so slowly, Xiumin slides to the edge of the bed, still wrapped in his comforter, and peers over the edge.

"MoMo!" The boy quickly pops his head down level with the bottom of his bed, expecting to catch sight of his beloved pet. He is instead greeted with nothing but a tattered plastic bag, its flesh strewn all over the floor. He is just wondering where the plastic bag came from when a small bundle of fur suddenly bounds onto the bed. Xiumin lets out a yelp as the cat lands on his back. The small, white cat mews in a haughty manner, wearing a proud expression on its face from effectively tricking its owner.

Xiumin laughs and rolls over trapping his master under the covers.  
"MoMo," the boy puts on a stern face, "you have performed well today."  
To which MoMo replies, "Mew." (Which translates roughly to 'feed me'.)  
Xiumin laughs. "Okay, let's go!" He jumps up from the bed holding the corners of his blanket around him like a cape and rushes into the kitchen, followed by his feline sidekick.  
"So MoMo, what would you like this fine morning? We have cat food, cat food, cat food, or...cat food." He looks down only to be met with an annoyed glare. "Alrighty then! Cat food it is!"

Once MoMo has his food, the small boyish looking 23 year-old sits down to have a coffee or 2 creams and 3 sugars and a muffin. While he eats he become engrossed in his latest reading endeavor. Xiumin finds the book to be highly captivating and often wonders about what he would do if he was ever in a similar situation.

At 8 am MoMo, noticing the time and noticing that the cute boy he owns is still absorbed in his novel with a piece of muffin hanging mid-air in front of an open mouth, jumps onto his boy's lap and rubs against his chest.  
"Oh is it time already?" Xiumin checks his watch, smiles, and pets MoMo's head. "What would I do without you, MoMo?"  
MoMo thinks that his boy wouldn't last 2 seconds without him.

The white fur-ball follows his boy to the door and bids him farewell, nodding and promising to protect their home while he was away. Once the boy leaves MoMo crawls back into their bed and promptly falls asleep, never once letting his guard down.

Xiumin, all bundled up, hops down the last two steps and lands on a fallen leaf with a satisfying crunch. He looks up to see a clear sky and sighs because what he sees is not pleasing to him in the least. He had expected some frost and light snow. Xiumin grins slightly and looks at the ground as a light frost spreads across the sidewalk and up the buildings, trees, and lampposts. He smiles widens as a snowflake lands on his nose. Satisfied, Xiumin happily shoves his hands into his pockets and moves on with his morning.

* * *

Light jazzy music plays giving the small cafe a sophisticated feel. The colors are warm with creamy walls, dark brown wood floors, and red cushioned chairs. Snowflakes and snowmen don the shop windows and walls alongside local artists' paintings. The college cafe is a favorite of Luhan's. He sits in the middle of the front room fitting right in with the decor. With his black glasses, maroon scarf, grey/tan blazer, brown loafers and khaki slacks, he gives off a sophisticated aura. His look is completed with a soft, grey beanie and blonde fringe to produce a warm and approachable feeling.

Yes, Luhan pulls this look off with complete accuracy and is, as calculated, a favorite among his peers. It isn't as if he is trying very hard to get people to like him; people just like him and he acknowledges and embraces it. Thus he always tries to look his best and have an open and friendly atmosphere.

The morning sunlight pours into the floor-to-ceiling cafe windows and, at his current position, casts a honey glow on Luhan. The barista sets down a medium-sized latte in white porcelain in front of the boy, rendered speechless when he smiles up at her and offers up a quiet 'thank you'. The girl stumbles over her words, but cannot seem to get over the almost otherworldly—even heavenly—scene before her eyes. At last she manages to squeak out his order to him and he smiles again sweetly, intrigued by the girl's reaction.

As she leaves hastily, Luhan catches sight of a smirking cute boy by the entrance. He is wearing a black collared jacket with buttons and a red hooded jacket underneath, tan skinny jeans, black boots, and snowflakes. Luhan smiles knowingly, caught in the act.  
The brunet pulls out the chair in front of the blond greeting him with a snarky smile, "Decided to play an angel today?"  
Luhan feigns offense, "Today? Only today my cute little dumpling?"  
Xiumin rolls his eyes.  
"You know today is supposed to be a clear day. No sign of snow or frost."  
"You know winter isn't anything without a bit of frost and last time I checked, light doesn't just bend like that especially at this time of the morning."

They are both silent before breaking into grins. As much as they want to talk, they know they can't, not in a place so open as this one. Instead Luhan picks up his glass without really touching it and takes a sip, making a face when he finds that his whole latte has been frozen over.  
"Ya, that's annoying."  
Xiumin scrunches up his face, "So are you when you're showing off. Come on let's go princess, or we'll be late." He moves to get up but suddenly trips over...well nothing. His glare is met when he whips around.  
"What the hell Luhan?"  
Luhan looks like he's going to explode at any second. "Pr-in-ce-ss...?"  
The elder boy realizes that it slipped out and he smiles again, "Yeah, you look like a pretty princess when you bend the light like that."  
Suddenly the air around him becomes increasingly warm.  
"Luhan—Luhan stop. Okay I'm sorry! Can we just go?!" A look of disgust is plastered across Xiumin's face. If there is anything the boy absolutely hates it is heat.

Triumph causes Luhan to forget the horrible insult and he smirks, grabs his satchel and heads out the door, making sure Xiumin is following him.

It was rather recently that the two boys had met completely by accident, but nevertheless the two were already forming a bond. Secrets always had that effect, especially common secrets. The two had been absolutely ecstatic to find one another and thought that if they had found each other in the same country, it wouldn't take long before the others showed up.

The two had talked about how they were 'born' into this world and how they each had to go through the process of becoming human. Luhan had been 'born' into a country called China where he had a family that took care of him. They had taught him about love and people, and the emotions that people felt. He was proud that he had mastered human emotion. The blond found that humans were intricate and delicate beings and understanding them took a lot of work, but he didn't mind. Luhan was fond of humans, even if there were bad ones.

Xiumin had been raised in the country of South Korea. He, upon finding out that there was a North Korea when he was six, began a vigorous and detailed research about why someone would take the trouble to make two of the same thing. This was where his love of history first began. He had become completely caught up in the process that civilizations go through, especially ancient civilizations.

He loved learning how civilization was started by nomads who decided to settle and how the land they settled in wasn't fertile or even good for agriculture, but that was okay because it was only for that reason that people began to work together and form communities. The process of growing also caused war over water resources and that led to military which led to hierarchy in the communities, which led monarchies! The whole process was just so very intriguing to Xiumin and he would spend hours in the library, his wide eyes taking in as much information as possible.

* * *

"No! You can't do this!"  
The shocked face and desperate pleas are always his favorite part.  
"Whatever you are being paid, I'll pay more! Please, you don't have to do this! We can both walk away. I swear I won't say _anything!_" The well-dressed middle-aged man is now on his knees, dirtying his expensive suit. The begging is horrible, annoying, as if he actually thinks it will make a difference.

"Well, that just wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" A smirk spreads over full lips and silence comes from the sleek black pistol resting comfortably in trained hands as the annoying man is thrown back, head cracking against the roof tiles. The wind blows a few petals off of the red carnation he pulls from his jacket. He places it in the middle of the corpse's chest, not bothering to close the unseeing, blank eyes staring in shock. A pool of red blossoms from the perfectly round hole centered between the eyes.

The wind continues to blow and ruffles his loose, grey, collared jacket around his knees. From the roof of the skyscraper the people walking below look incredibly small. Kris moves closer to the edge and smiles. There was absolutely nothing like feeling the freedom of empty space, to be able to just exist anywhere in the atmosphere.

The dragon tattoo on his wrist glows and he knows that it is time to go. He draws in a breath and spins around on his heels, back to the world, and takes one last look at the sad, empty corpse. With his eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss, Kris allows himself to fall. The air envelops him and gravity pulls him down with immense speed, but he hardly notices. In his mind—and in reality—he is weightless and free. Kris opens his eyes and shouts out in laughter before shooting back up into the sky.

On the other side of the world a beacon calls him, indicating the time for unity once again. Soon, very soon, this world will no longer be as it was before. In its place a better world with a better rule will come. Kris has been eagerly awaiting this day since his 'birth' in Vancouver. Once he arrives in Korea the rest of the 12 Graces will come and the earth will change.

* * *

The heat of the sun beats down, its rays bending to create a mirage in the sand. The troupe, weary from their trek, is barely able to stumble towards it. It seems as though there, sitting on the dune, is a colorful arrangement of tents. Laughter sounds from the place that, on closer inspection, is more of a small community.

Children play and women dance and sing while men play instruments. This mirage would certainly be a cruel one if it was not real. Only when the small band is able to touch the colorful cloth do they realize that this is no mirage.  
"We made it! Its real! It exists!" The cry is heard and the troupe stumbles onto the grounds as the people rush to help them.

They can hardly believe their own eyes as they look around at a fully functioning community in the middle of the desert.  
"Is he..? The man, the god, is he here? Is he real?" The leader of the small band, an elder man from a village south of the community, asks a kind lady in a desperate voice. "Can I see him? I must speak with him."  
The lady, beautiful and young and dressed in exquisite garments, nods and proceeds to take him to the man he is seeking.

In the last couple of years rumors had spread amongst the desert people that a man, touched by the gods, had come to save them from the drought. A man who can create water; a man who can give life. Such is so that anyone seeking this man shall receive mercy, but if one follows this man and serves him, one shall receive life.

"This is Sidi Aman." Suho turns his attention to the door of his tent as the lady escorts an elder into his tent. The man rushes forward and falls to his knees at the foot of the throne. The elder looks in wonder and awe at Sidi Aman, sitting upon an elevated throne wrapped in beautiful garments similar to those the woman is wearing. However, unlike the woman, gold adorns the man. Sidi Aman smiles gently. "Why have you come here from so far?"

"I have heard that if you travel north far enough you will find the man who can create miracles. I came here searching for you to humbly request your assistance!" The elder bows, his face to the floor. "If you could, please, my people are thirsty. We have been affected by a drought and there is not enough water to last us the summer."  
Suho smiles again at the man's request. "You have come to ask me in hopes that I will provide your people with water."  
"Yes! Please! We will forever be in your debt."  
The tribal tattoo of a water droplet on his cheek begins to glow a blue hue. Suho instinctively reaches up to touch it. "It seems it is time for me to go."

There is a murmur throughout the tent. "Go? Go where?" "Do you mean to leave us here Sidi Aman?" "Are we not your people?"  
Suho only responds with a smile, silently asking for their understanding. "First, escort this man back to his village with plenty of water." The lady from before bows and does so. Sidi Aman turns to the man he trusts most to lead and head his people. "Agizul, you are my most faithful and I trust you to led the people in my absence. Do not fret, for I will return."  
Agizul's face shows concern. "Of course, but when will you be back?"  
Again Suho reaches up to touch the tattoo. "I will return once the new world has come."

* * *

"Boo!"  
A not-so-manly yelp is let out as D.O jumps and falls from his chair. He slowly turns and glares from the floor at the laughing boy. In the distance a deep rumbling can be heard. The laugher stops.  
"Whoa there, calm down it was just a joke." The boy disappears from the room just before a book flies through the space where his face had been.

D.O sighs. He had been engrossed in working on a new recipe for his cooking class. Everything was almost perfect, but it had seemed that one thing had been missing. The only problem was that he had no idea what it was and had been trying to figure that out when his roommate thought it would be a good idea to pop up and scare the living shit out of him.

He picks himself off of the floor and smoothes the wrinkles in his shirt from the fall. He then picks up the book he threw and places right back on his desk in the same exact position. D.O honestly cannot stand when Kai decides that popping in and out of places is a good idea. At least it wasn't like last time where he proceeded to pop into every room leaving a small pile of dirt each time. D.O had thrown a fit in trying to clean it all up again. Luckily, it had been dirt and that is manageable for him. Ironic, but manageable.

Kai watches, scoffing, as his hyung places everything back into perfect order. It seems no matter how many times he tries to loosen him up, D.O just becomes even more uptight. It did not take a long time for the two to find each other on Earth. Amongst all of the humans, D.O stood out completely. There was a certain air about him that could make a person feel worthless with just one glance. He was the cold to Kai's heat.

Kai prefers to make others go red with rage and green with envy. He likes the heat and sweat and the feel of muscles burning. He loves the stares of awe, envy, and lust. He knows the way he makes people feel and absolutely loves it.

He often goes out walking among the humans. Kai sometimes even exercises out in the streets in only draping sweats and a cap just to feel the lustful looks of those passing by. It gives him energy and power.

He thought that meeting another of the 12 Graces would give him someone to share the power with. Someone who could know what he felt like. As it happens he was met with ice. D.O has a cold superiority. He doesn't acquire lustful looks or awe. Envy, of course, with his skills and his looks, but he doesn't like the heat and sweat.

"Kai."  
Kai is brought back from his inward observations with the sound of D.O's soulless voice.  
"Kai, we have to go."  
D.O is holding up his left hand where the tattoo is marked and glowing. There is excitement in his voice.  
A grin spreads over Kai's lips and he checks his own tattoo at the center of his chest just over his heart. The soft blue hums and he holds out his hand.  
"Where to?" D.O asks while putting his hand to the offered one.  
Kai shrugs, "Wherever it takes us."

D.O frowns at the answer but accepts it. Kai pulls him in closer and with a spark of electricity the duo is gone.

* * *

In China a back alley way is crowded. There is too much noise and too many people. There is too much blood. The night is lit up by streetlights and familiar faces are being transformed. Deformed. Has it ever been so bad? Has the night ever felt so cold? These are momentary, fleeting thoughts that take up too much time. Small, but too big of a distraction. A metal pipe is smeared with blood.

If one listens closely one might hear a choking sob or a name being screamed. But maybe not. There is too much noise.

The back alley isn't so big but nothing goes unnoticed. In fact time is slow, then fast, then stops and proceeds. Who decided what time really is? Whose to say it is the same for everyone? It isn't. There are never too many people.

It's the third time Tao has stopped and he observes while shaking his head. No, this won't do. This man is about to duck the swing if only...oops.. Tao shifts the pipe down at a lower angle. If only he had ducked lower. He laughs in glee as the pipe comes down with a more than satisfying crack.

Above the alleyway the soft glow of the moons outlines a figure. "Children." His voice, soft and sad, hangs in the frosted air. Leaning over the edge he counts the number of injuries: 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. Why are there so many gathered? He can only sigh and wait for it to be over.

Groans fill the silence in the alleyway. There is still too much blood. There are still too many people. Lay gives a slight smile. His brother sure knows how to cause destruction. He sometimes feels like the odd one out. Lay cradles the head smashed by the metal pipe. The man...boy's eyes flicker open.

His heart rate goes up and he looks confused. Nothingness and then a dimpled smile appears hovering before him saying "Get up. Go home. Stay away from these types of places." The boy does so willingly and hastily as though if he blinked he might drop dead.

Between the cracks of the asphalt, tiny flowers bloom and the groans are changed to sighs of relief. One man looks up in time to see the outline of a man against the soft glow of the moon. Or maybe it was an angel.

* * *

Chen laughs as Tao tells him all of the details of last night's fight.  
"20 guys? Are you serious?"  
Tao nods, "Outnumbered 2 to 1."  
The two raise their glasses in salute and gulp down the liquid, relishing in the burn of alcohol in their throats.

Sitting with their legs propped up on a porcelain coffee table and lounging in red, velvet-covered couches, the pair makes a perfect picture. Dark eyes and set jaws show a dangerous enough mood, but the youth of their faces and minds makes them absolutely terrifying.

Chen wears a hoodie and black jeans and his dark hair falls choppy and uneven across his forehead. Tao is more of a prim guy with platinum blond fringe, dark jeans, a black coat, and silver jewelry. Chen is hotheaded but only in a way one wouldn't suspect. He laughs and then slits your throat after making a joke about how grudges are hard to swallow. Tao is level-minded but spontaneous and is a lover of chaos. He likes to go back in time and live and experiment with the various outcomes. What will happen if this time he decides to turn left instead of right or if instead of saving a life, he takes one? How will his own future be affected?

China seems to be in the oppressing hands of teenage gods. They are a hushed legend amongst the other gangs—the gang that isn't really a gang. It has no name and belongs to no place. Only Tao and Chen are known. Their names are whispered in curiosity, in envy and hatred. They know their names and not their faces but their appearance.

"You will know them when you see them."

They are followed. People who come and stay. People who know only of what they can do. The duo is worshipped and revered. The people who are smart know that something is coming and that it is always best to be on the winning team. Hundreds. On the streets, in the office, celebrities and entertainers who don't even really know who Tao and Chen are but follow them.

They are left notes in the past that urges them to follow when the time comes and they do.

The last bit of alcohol is drained and a woozy feeling settles in when the buzz is cleared.  
Chen sighed, "You know people drink to feel the buzz. Its voluntary damage."  
Lay stands behind Tao and places a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you leave such messes?"  
A playful smirk dances on his lips and Tao looks up to the soft face, "Because I know you will clean it up."  
A childlike innocence plays its facade on the blond's face as he gives the elder a smile.

"Anyways," Lay runs his hand to grasp Tao's forearm, "It is time for us to leave."  
The hourglass tattoo on Tao's forearm is emitting a blue hue. Chen checks his before jumping and shouting a 'Hell Yeah' and causing lightning to crack down somewhere in the distance. Tao just smiles again, the thrill bubbling up in his chest.

Lay leads them out of their city and onto the next flight to Korea.

* * *

The white paper curls back as the flame catches and a light wispy string of smoke begins to make its way into the atmosphere. Pink lips, dry from the cold, take in a drag and exhale more smoke. The steady hands that lit the cigarette are now thrust into the pockets of khaki slacks.

The school uniform is clean and crisp, contrasting with the personality. It's a matter of pride. The pink lips form tightly around the white nicotine cylinder and take another drag. In the distance, the wind picks up.

Oh Sehun did not like mornings. In fact, he hated them. He hated Seungri Prep and that bastard what's-his-face-Chanyeol even more. That smug-faced bastard is just standing there looking down on him while all he's doing is taking a drag.

The two are standing face-to-nose across 2 sidewalk blocks. Chanyeol seems to be blocking Sehun's way to school and Sehun seems to be blocking Chanyeol's way to school. Under normal circumstances this would not be a problem, but the two have decided that they have to go out of their way to get in each other's way. This might have something to do with the school rivalry.

Seungri Prep and Sunrin High do not get along. Legend has it that the rivalry started with the principals. They say that the principals were twin sisters who, while trying to gain the approval of their parents, went all out for best school in Seoul. Since the schools are literally on opposite ends of the street, they competed for students in their area.

Somehow it turns out that Seungri Prep got all of the well off kids while Sunrin High got the rest. Because of that, Seungri Prep became more expensive and secluded. Only the smartest and wealthiest are allowed in. Or at least that's what they like to say. Sehun thought that that was bullshit. Its not like they live in Gangnam and drive Ferraris; they simply live a little better and are haughtier than the rest.

Sehun scoffs at the Prep uniform. The man is wearing a yellow bowtie for Christ's sake. The black slacks and shoes, baby blue sweater vest (with yellow border), and—oh god—the actual sweater wrapped around his shoulders: it all made Sehun want to become violent. He wasn't even a volatile person.

On the other hand, Chanyeol took pleasure in looking down on the younger boy in his sloppy uniform. It is standard-issue khaki slacks and navy blue jacket with an unbuttoned, untucked white button-down showing a graphic tee. It is a standard-issue slacker.

He walks up to the shorter boy, making sure Sehun notices that he is indeed taller, and flicks the cigarette out of his mouth. The blond huffs and blows the remaining smoke into Chanyeol's face.  
"I hate you."  
Chanyeol laughs, "I know. I hate you too."

Sehun gives a tsk and a smile breaks through. He grabs his box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, only to find that it's empty. "You're such a dick, you know that?"  
"Only to you." Chanyeol wears a smirk as he passes by Sehun and ruffles his hair, much to the blond's disgust.  
Honestly, there's nothing more that Sehun hates than Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun is waiting by the gate when Chanyeol arrives. The smug smile and bounce in his step tells him that Chanyeol ran into Sehun. Really, there wasn't a day that the tall happy virus didn't run into Sehun. As Chanyeol approaches, Baekhyun holds out a coffee.  
"Ah what would I do without you Baekie?" Chanyeol coos as he takes a sip. The warm brown liquid flows into his stomach giving him that heated sensation. The caffeine begins to enter his blood flow despite the fact that he obviously doesn't need it.

Across the yard underclassmen wave and call out to Baekhyun who, with a smile, walk over to them. They chat about something or another and he continues on his way, Chanyeol in tow. This happens quite a few times as the duo make their way to the school building, but by now Chanyeol has gotten used to it.

There is something about Baekhyun that everyone is drawn to. There is no real reason for it. It reminds Chanyeol of how moths are attracted to light; there is absolutely nothing in it for them, yet they come anyways. He is their light and Chanyeol isn't an exception. He has to admit that he is drawn towards the boy too. What Chanyeol is really curious about is why Baekhyun chooses him over everyone else.

Chanyeol is a happy guy, but is unfortunately notorious for his hotheadedness. Once he had gotten upset and all but exploded in a fit of rage. They say he knocked over a candle, or perhaps lit a match himself and started a fire. Chanyeol can't really remember, but ever since then he has been more feared than loved. He doesn't really mind it all that much because he has his friends and people that practically worship him. He is also the chosen representative of the school. It helps having someone who can instill fear as a representative but can also be fun and quirky.

Baekhyun remembers when he first heard of Chanyeol; the incident was a schoolwide thing. He remembers hearing that name and a sort of tugging familiarity. It was like something was pushing him and telling him to talk to the guy. The young boy always found that relying on his senses was the best and so far he has never been wrong. Oddly enough they had fit together almost instantaneously. A sort of predetermined connection or bond lay there.

Baekhyun waves goodbye to the class president and finishes off his coffee, which he tosses in a nearby trashcan. Chanyeol has long since drained his and offers a wide grin at the rather impressed look Baekhyun gives him. They don't talk much directly as the morning is filled with students waiting in line to offer their light a morning greeting. Chanyeol sits and watches the ritual, but doesn't feel left out. It's the small glances and light touches that lets him know that he isn't forgotten in the slew of oncoming fans. Maybe as they sit at their desk the tips of their shoes stay in constant contact or maybe it's their elbows or even on some days, their hands.

Some days, like today, Chanyeol will watch Baekhyun's face as he interacts with the other students. He watches as it goes from joking smiles to friends and classmates to soft smiles and nods to underclassmen. Even though he might not seem like it, Baekhyun is protective and gentle when dealing with younger kids. It is a subtle thing that can only be seen when watched from a closer perspective, but when it is seen one can't help but smile. It is a gentleness that instills gentleness. This is one of Chanyeol's favorite things about Baekhyun (one of many) but he would never actually say it out loud. Sometimes Chanyeol thinks that maybe Baekhyun can be the person that finally takes away all of the hidden anger. He is very aware of his anger issue and he hates the way anger makes him feel. Out of control. He needs control in his life; maybe he's finally found someone to keep him grounded.

* * *

The classroom door slides open and Sehun is greeted with several smiles, giggles, 'Hey what's up man?'s and one glare. The glare may or may not be from the teacher at the front of the room who may or may not have already started class and Sehun may or may not be just a tad bit late. These are quite a few uncertain probabilities, but as one may or may not have previously guessed, they are probabilities that do not come out in Sehun's favor.  
"MisssTER OH!" The teacher had a dramatic flare for emphasis, "Would you CARE to tAKE a seat AND EXPLAIN to me WHY you are lllllaTE?"  
"I most certainly would." Sehun gives a smile and takes his seat towards the back of the classroom and launches into his story.

"Well you see I was just on my way to school when all of the sudden a Seungri Prep kid BLOCKS MY PATH!" A couple of the students start to murmur. "I was just trying to get to school on time, but no this guy was a real piece of work. He kept blocking me and harassing me and I couldn't just stand there and take it, I represent the school after all! So of course, thinking of all my fellow students, I defended our honor." By this time the whole class is listening intently and a few hoots sounded when Sehun mentioned 'defending their honor'. Sehun tsked. "I got a little scuffed up, you know? But it's not like I could be goin' around lookin' like I had just gotten into a tiff! I have to represent the school, so I ran back home to change. Man! I tell you that guy was a real piece of work! But I managed to keep our honor and pride even though I had to sacrifice my being on time. Some things are well worth the sacrifice though." Sehun nods soulfully and holds up a fist. "Sunrin High Pride!"

The teacher scoffs but the student are drawn completely into the story and everyone is patting him on the back, yelling obscene things about Seungri Prep, and constantly asking about the douche who caused their prince to be late. The girls are offering morning snacks asking if he got the chance to eat while defending the school's honor and inquiring about injuries saying that they can give him a massage at lunch break. Sehun answers and accepts and then hushes the class with a subtle smirk in the teachers direction, "Okay now I' sure the teacher has a wonderful lesson today, so lets start the day."  
A comment is heard from a gushing admirer about him being 'handsome, brave, smart, AND respectful'. What a dream guy.

The teacher looks as though he wished Oh Sehun would drop off the face of the Earth, but only responds with a smile and begins his lesson. After all Sehun did quiet the class, but more importantly his father owned the school. Maybe it was for that reason that Sehun decided to carry the burden of representing the school or rather why he felt it was his responsibility. Not that being the rep didn't come with its perks. Besides being loved, he always seems to have a great excuse for his shortcomings when he had them. In all honesty, Sehun is an average student, hardly breaking any rules and always in the top 5 of his class. He would never advertise such information like him spending his nights studying though. Image, he concludes, is everything.

The teacher insists on lecturing until the bell, so Sehun is taking down the last of the day's notes when uproar is heard outside the classroom. He hurriedly scribbles the last couple of words as his curiosity overtakes him and he is shoving things into his book bag when the classroom door is all but thrown open.  
"YOU SIR ARE NOT ALLOWED TO JUST BARGE INTO-"  
"There we are." A quiet but deep voice rumbles through the classroom and everyone is shushed. A tall, _very tall, _man is standing in the doorway with blond hair and a cold look. The man begins to move forward and everyone is watching him.

The heads turn as the man makes his way towards Sehun. Sehun looks around slightly confused at who this man is supposed to be, one because he's sure he's never seen him before and two because something seems oddly familiar about the man. A sort of strange nostalgia fills the pit of Sehun's stomach.  
"Oh Sehun." The man says in his deep voice. (Although if Sehun wasn't surprised as he was he might've thought that the man was purposely deepening his voice.)  
Sehun squints suspiciously at the blond titan. "Um, yeah?"  
The titan smiles and completely smashes the cold image. "Its time to go." He shoves his hands into his pockets and nods his head, "Let's go. Come on, get your stuff."  
At these words the teacher who had previously followed the man into the classroom spoke up, "Wait, excuse me, but you can't take a child without their parent's permission. And if you don't mind me asking just who are you and what is your connection _to the principal's son_—"  
"Oh principal's son, nice set-up but play time is over."

* * *

Suho wrings his hands out of worry. When he met Kris again after all the years on Earth, he had expected that human life would give him some new perspectives and maybe even influence him. He was wrong; nothing had changed about him. The reason for Suho's constant worrying is that Kris also insisted that instead of going to get the kids together that they should split up to save time and meet up at a restaurant down the street from the neighborhood. It isn't that Suho doesn't trust Kris; it's just that Suho doesn't trust Kris to handle these types of things. He tends to have a flare for the dramatic.

The door to the office slides open and the teacher that Suho had previously talked to walks in with two students trailing after her. The tension that has been building suddenly releases with the sight of the two kids healthy and fine. The first to notice him is Baekhyun and all Suho can do is offer him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. The confused look proves that the boy can sense the familiarity. Suho figures that Baekhyun might be the closest out of the three to receiving full control of his powers.

Baekhyun elbows Chanyeol in the side until Chanyeol turns and notices the man standing with a grandpa-like smile. A small tugging is felt in the pit of his stomach and he whispers asking Baekhyun who the man is. Baekhyun shrugs and makes his way over to the man.  
"Uhm…hello."  
The man gives another smile and a small wave. He looks like he trying to contain himself and tentatively reaches to put a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.  
"Baekhyunnie, its really good to see you guys again." He says in a low voice. "We have to talk."  
Somehow the nickname doesn't seem weird coming from the mouth of the stranger and Baekhyun nods following him out of the office and into courtyard. There they talk and its like someone flips a light switch.

* * *

"STOP SQUIRMING!"  
"NO! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"YOU BRAT!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sehun screams as he struggles against the titan's strong grip. He, Oh Sehun, is currently being manhandled by a titan and more importantly, being insulted by one. He can't really recall all of the details involved in the kidnapping, but either way it is super embarrassing. Kidnapped! Of all things! The very thought is laughable, but he is being kidnapped singlehandedly by an overgrown child.

Sehun is lifted off of the man's shoulders and onto a bench some blocks away from his school. The titan-man whips out a cellphone and calls someone. Now Sehun could take this opportunity to run for his life but he decides against after calculating the odds that he isn't a very fast runner.  
"Suho! Thank God! I need your help." The man is now on the phone with some Suho character sounding suspiciously like he is whining.  
"No! I mean yes, but it would've worked! Well Sehun's still a brat. No he hasn't. I don't think even a little bit. Yeah I'm like a block away. Okay I'll meet you out back."

Sehun squints at Kris, who holds back the urge to smack the boy.  
He clears his throat. "Okay, let's go get something to eat. You have a few people to meet."  
Sehun continues to squint even as Kris sighs and hauls him over his shoulder.

* * *

**My very first Exo fanfiction! For this I used SM's original concept for MAMA and decided to just role with it. All the member's personalities are based on their power and they aren't human but gods. The 'deserving people' are the followers of their religion - they worship the Tree of Life and what the Tree of Life created i.e 12 gods to rule Earth. **

**The concept I'm going for here is a sort of Aztec gods thing so thats why it is labeled horror (for all of those sacrifices and 'wrath of the gods' thing.)**

**I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
